


Trade my wings for your hellfire

by SmileDesu



Series: Wicked - a Billy/Loki compilation [5]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Young Avengers
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's an angel. Billy's a demon. It's about as bad as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade my wings for your hellfire

It wasn't a sigh that left the young angel's lips, not quite. A sigh, to him, meant defeat, or disappointment. He wasn't feeling either of those, not quite, therefore it wasn't a sigh that left him - see, he was just _bored_. So maybe a huff. Maybe.  
  
"This happiness sickens me."  
  
His name was Loki, and if you asked him, the feathery, snow-white wings on his back and radiant halo over his head were someone's idea of a bad joke. Well, _he_ thought it was a bad joke. Whoever did it must be having a damn good time, no doubt. You see, Loki wasn't good, or kind, or any degree of noble, yet here he was - an angel.  
  
"Keep praying, I am _not_ listening." He huffed and crossed his arms, but as the praying continued he flew away. Underneath him, humanity went at it at its own pace, filling the angel with frustration.  
  
"Aren't there at least some sinners to smite down here?!"  
As though to answer him, a sigh came from nearby, making him both roll his eyes and snicker. He knew the person behind the sound; it would at least help him kill time. He found his target not too far away, settled on a cloud and looking quite miserable. A pretty face, soft black hair, chocolate-brown eyes that spoke of goodness and innocence, and quite a nice ass. Loki often thought the guy was more suited to be an angel than he was, but alas, there it was, the red pointy tail slumped on the cloud and the two sharp horns half hidden in his hair. Whoever thought Loki was angel material must've also sent this guy down under. His name was Billy - William for long, Will if you wanted to piss him off, and he was better than many angels Loki knew, the poor demon.  
  
"Isn't it dangerous for your kind to be up here?"  
  
Billy tilted his head up to glance at him only to look away. "You're the third angel to ask me that instead of actually doing something about it."  
  
"It's your beaten puppy look. We haven't the heart to hurt something so _innocent_." Loki taunted and settled down on a nearby cloud. He spread his wings, bathing in the sunlight.  
"Got yelled at again for not doing badly enough, haven't you?" Loki asked and thought his sympathetic tone was rather convincing. Billy obviously thought otherwise, judging by the look in his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to hear it from the lowest ranking angel."  
  
"From one lowest ranking to the other." The angel replied with a smile. Billy's tail flicked in obvious irritation.  
  
"Go away, Loki, I was on this cloud first."  
  
"Well I'm not on _'your'_ cloud, so you can't tell me what to do."  
  
"...whatever." Was all Billy said as he leaned back, but instead of lying on the cloud he passed through it, plunging himself down.  
  
"That's _one_ way to end a conversation." Loki snorted before grinning. That's why he loved Billy - the entertainment.  
"Wait up!" He laughed and fell down, using his wings to block the fall in the last minute. Billy, who hadn't such means, was dusting himself off after a less than graceful landing. As expected, he was unscratched.  
  
"That was _rude_." Loki declared and held up one admonishing finger, which Billy promptly ignored.  
" _RUDE!_ " He repeated and moved to follow once Billy took off, keeping close and dodging the mortal kine that couldn't see either of them. Every once in a while he realized Billy would tap a person's shoulder or face, and the appointed victim would look, for lack of a better term, meaner for a moment before returning to normal. Planting seeds of evil, that's how the kid got off from being offed, huh. Loki took mental note of the victims. He might as well score some points of his own later by blessing them better... if he felt like it.  
  
"You do realize these things grow into disasters if spread around like this."  
  
Billy simply patted a young boy's head, making the child take off with the yet unpaid for fruit he held in his hand. Both mother and booth-keeper took chase, yelling. When Loki looked back from the commotion he found Billy looking at him, his best show of annoyance doing little to cover the guilt Loki saw in his eyes.  
  
"Isn't that _your_ problem, not mine?" He growled. Loki licked his lips at the tone of voice before his eyes caught movement, Billy's tail which wagged about constantly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but your tail's doing that cute thing again."  
  
Billy closed his eyes, teeth gritted. "Not _this_ again." He never took well to Loki's advances, or so he let on. Loki was amused either way.  
  
"It always does that when you're pissed, did you notice?"  
  
"Loki--"  
  
"I- can I touch it?"  
  
Billy's eye twitched.  
  
"I'm going to touch it-"  
  
"Knock it off!" Billy demanded, and in that moment let his anger get the better of him. The way his eyes flashed hellfire-red was enough of a warning, yet still Loki didn't quite expect the building across the street to catch fire. Both angel and demon stared as people scurried away from the place.  
  
"A bit more to the left and you'd have hit the neighborhood church. And started a _war_."  
  
"Lucky I didn't, then." Billy muttered back, but before he could feel properly guilty about it, Loki placed a hand on his shoulder and offered him a grin.  
  
"Look at the bright side! That's _bound_ to net you points- OW!" He yelped in pain as Billy whipped his arm with his tail. Loki held his hand, torn between shock and amazement.  
  
"Why would you do that?! You _can_ do that?! I'm so turned on right now."  
  
Billy covered his face with both hands before sighing. "Speaking of points, shouldn't you do something about that?"  
  
Loki blinked at the scene of growing panic and mayhem.  
"I suppose. Hey, see-" He turned back to find Billy gone, a strong smell not unlike sulfur left in his wake.  
"--you later. _RUDE_!" He exclaimed before turning back to work with a smirk. Oh, he loved Billy alright, yes he did.


End file.
